


Box of Puppies

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel and Dogs, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester feels like Castiel Novak is popping up everywhere in his life - Sam's tutor, Charlie's partner in Latin class, and he even sits at Dean's table in their study hall. He's everywhere, but Dean never talks to him; sure, he's kinda weird, but he's interesting, too. Nope, he never talks to Castiel - until the day he finds Cas walking home on a rainy day carrying a cardboard box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box of Puppies

The first time Dean noticed Castiel Novak, he was walking into Latin class on the first day of school. Charlie had taken pity on him and abandoned Spanish, taking the course with Dean so he would have at least one friend in the class. She was sitting in the front row, waving a pale hand at him eagerly, and he took his seat beside her. They were up front, which Dean didn't like, and they were in the middle, another thing that he didn't like. The seat on his other side was still empty, though, so at least he could hope that no one would move there; Dean hated that claustrophobic feeling. It always reminded him of the time he and Jo accidentally got stuck in the walls of the old Winchester house - that was definitely not a pleasant memory. 

The two spent the next five minutes of class talking about the week's episode of Doctor Sexy, debating on only the finest points of television and cinematography. 

"Dean, I'm telling you, she's gay for the new nurse."

"What the fuck, Charlie? You _saw_ her!"

 

"I saw a woman giving off very non-straight vibes. I'm telling you, she's totally gonna bang the new nurse."

"She climbed Doctor Sexy like a _tree_ in the elevator!" 

"There's this amazing thing called _bisexuality_ , Dean! Maybe you should get familiar with it," Charlie slapped his arm playfully, not noticing the way the blood drained from his face.

Alright, so maybe Dean wasn't exactly open about his  _own_ amazing bisexuality. Sure, he was a junior in high school and he was still massively uncomfortable facing any kind of non-heterosexual feelings. But who the hell cared? It wasn't like there was a guy in the school he had the hots for. Just a few choice actors, like Harrison Ford. And maybe Brad Pitt. But it didn't matter, because Dean didn't feel that way about any guys that he knew. Sure, there was that one weird moment with Aaron Bass in freshman year, but other than that, he was one-hundred percent straight as far as anyone else knew. Not even Charlie seemed to have guessed, which was fortunate. 

Then all of that came crashing down when the seat next to Dean's own suddenly had an occupant. 

Dean could hear Charlie saying his name to get his attention, but he was too focused on the very attractive male currently next to him. He had dark brown hair, sticking up around the front as if someone had been running their hands through it. His eyes were trained forward to the board in the front of the classroom, giving Dean a perfect profile to admire. Sharp features, pronounced cheekbones and an angular jaw. His eyes were an almost electric blue, dark rings lining them and making him look tired. The sharpness in face softened when Dean finally came to his lips - full and pink, mouth pressed into a neutral line. His posture was straight and tall, shoulder blades visible through the thin fabric of the beige hoodie he was wearing. 

He was gorgeous. 

"Dean?"

He turned around, facing Charlie again. There was a question on her lips, but she didn't get a chance to answer. The teacher clapped his hands, starting class and forcing introductions: name, favorite hobby, and something unique about you. Dean didn't pay attention to anyone's except for his neighbor in the center isle.

"My name is Castiel. I like working at the rescue shelter downtown. Something unique for me would be that I am trained in self defense."

He answered quickly and didn't look at anyone, the same way most kids do. But Dean couldn't help over-thinking everything that this  _Castiel_ had just said.  _He likes animals. Is he a cat person or a dog person? Why is his voice so rough? I mean, it's sexy as fuck but why? And self defense? Why does he know that? What's with the weird name? What's his last name?_

Dean never asked any of his questions. In fact, it took him another few months for him to notice Castiel again.

 

***

 

Castiel sat in the seat next to Dean every class, and every single day, Dean felt his entire body feel like it was floating. They never talked, and Dean tried not to stare at the other boy the entire class. His feelings didn't fade away like his usual crushes did - this one was rooted in him for some reason, refusing to simmer down despite the fact that he'd never even  _spoken_ to Castiel. He thought that maybe it was just because it was his first  _guy_ crush, but it felt different than anything he'd felt for girls before. There was just something fascinating about Castiel that Dean couldn't put his finger on. 

The crush didn't go away, but the light feeling in his chest every time he walked into Latin became so typical that Dean stopped noticing it. He accepted it, and over time, those emotions faded back in his brain, making space for more important things. Things like being forced to shop with Charlie and Jo, having to work extra shifts at Bobby's auto shop, trying in vain to teach Sam geometry. The kid was smart, but there was something about the subject that just made him frustrated - and that was the very thing that brought Castiel's presence back into the front of Dean's mind, hitting him like a ton of bricks. 

After he'd driven Charlie home from school sometime in November, Dean had walked in the side door of the house, Sam greeting him from the kitchen. Dean kicked off his shoes, slung his jacket over the door, and started groaning about his day while he rubbed his face.

"Jesus  _fuck,_ Sammy - you will not believe how dumb some of this stuff we're doing in History is. The teacher is a  _complete_ jackass and I-"

Dean stopped as he walked into the kitchen, staring at the dining table. Sam sat on the left side, his usual spot, but Dean's chair next to him was occupied. Sam waved to him, giving a small grin and standing up from his chair. Castiel looked up at Sam, following his eyes to Dean's figure, still standing still in the doorway. Castiel quickly looked back down, rearranging some of the papers on the table and flipping through the math textbook that was open. 

"Dean, this is Castiel. He's helping me with-"

"Why is he here?" The words came out sharper than he intended them to, and Dean can see the dark-haired boy's form flinch slightly at the accusatory tone.

"Look, I get that you try to help me with all this math stuff, but Cas just makes more sense. I'm sorry, but I needed a  _real_ tutor, Dean." 

Castiel looked back up at Dean, blue eyes unreadable. He was staring him down, and parts of Dean felt uncomfortable and other parts were turned on at the intense gaze.  _Damn, he's got nice eyes._ He shook his head slightly, walking forward and reaching a hand out to shake. 

"Hey, Cas. Nice to meet you."  _Just fake that you don't know him. He probably doesn't know you._

"Meet me? We are in the same Latin class, Dean. I sit in the row next to yours," Castiel tilted his head slightly instead of gripping Dean's hand, leaving his fingers awkwardly extended in midair. 

"Oh," the blush on his cheeks felt like fire racing up his neck. Dean turned around the room, trying to find something to look at other than Cas. "Well, uh, I'll just - um -"

"Dean," Sam raised his eyebrows, gesturing to the door. 

"Yeah." 

He sprinted to the door, afraid that if he moved any slower he would get stuck in the room again somehow. Dean felt like smacking himself in the face.  _How could you be so stupid? Why did you think faking not knowing him would be a good idea? WHY?_

Dean didn't leave his room until Sam confirmed that Castiel had left, a good two hours after their encounter. At least he knew now that he had to come home early on Thursdays or else he'd be forced to interact with the guy of his dreams (and fantasies) from the last few months. 

 

***

 

Christmas came and went, as did New Year's celebrations. Dean didn't have to worry about Castiel over the school holiday, content to give his mind a break from the constant emotional turmoil he fell into whenever the blue-eyed beauty was around. His mind went numb whenever Castiel got involved with something - it was ridiculous, but it still happened. When school started again, and he had to go to Latin again, Dean realized that the crush had only gotten  _worse._ Dean decided that this boy would be the end of him - this dumb, idiotic, stunning,  _enchanting_ person would kill him. And he wouldn't even know it. 

He tried to talk to Cas, but his words could never make their way from his brain to his mouth. It was like everything got lost along the way, syllables dripping down and phrases disappearing into thin air. Not a single solid sentence would roll off of his tongue, and his relationship remained the same - nonexistent. 

Dean tried to not let it affect him, but a sadness came over him whenever he walked into Latin. The floatiness was still there, but now it was accompanied by a lingering cloud of  _impossibility._ It made Dean a very negative person to be around during class, and Charlie noticed almost immediately that there was something wrong.

"Why are you moping?"

Dean was, in fact, moping. His head was resting on his arms, body curled in on itself. There was still time before class started, and the teacher wasn't even there yet. Charlie had been trying to coax him into conversation for ten solid minutes. 

"Not moping. Tired."

"You suck at lying. Look, tell me what's wrong or Jo and I will beat it out of you. Trust me," Charlie prodded him with her hand, jabbing him in he side. 

"Charlie, I don't want to talk about fucking feelings." 

"Are these fucking  _feelings_ or are you talking about feelings related to fucking?" 

"Fuck you." 

"Our genitals are not compatible, Dean Winchester." 

Dean huffed and settled down again, ignoring the grumbled "jackass" and "half-Vulcan" remarks from the neighboring desk. He kept his head down during class, ignoring everything the teacher said and trying to tune out the mindless chatting from the back of the room. When he heard chairs moving, Dean wondered how the class had gone by so fast; he checked his watch.  _Still twenty minutes left. Why is everyone moving?_

"Partner up!" 

Dean looked quickly to the teacher, then glanced over at Charlie, about to ask his always-partner about what the hell was going on. Except Charlie's seat was empty, and her books were gone. Dean turned around, looking behind him to try and find the redhead, but he only located her when he forced himself to turn in Castiel's direction - in fact, she was sitting on his desk. Sitting on his desk, body flipped slightly so she could twist and face the other boy, smiling and joking and pointing to a handout that everyone else had gotten, apparently. 

"Charlie?"

She turned to Dean's voice, expression nonchalant. 

"Hey, Dean! Meet my new partner, Castiel Novak," Charlie smiled and patted the boy's head, Cas looking confused as to why she had done any of this. 

"Seriously, Charlie?

"What? Dean, you were being a closed-off douche. I'm your friend, and I'm supposed to help you, but you won't even tell me what's wrong. So until you decide to stop being a baby and tell me about all of your feelings, I'm sticking with Castiel." 

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Your punishment for me is this?" He gestured to Castiel and the paper, trying not to stare at Cas's slightly chapped lips. 

Charlie smiled gleefully, staring down at Cas again. "We're the two best students in here, Dean-o. Without me, you fail this project. C'mon, partner up!"

Dean was really starting to hate the whole  _emotions_ thing. 

 

***

 

Castiel was everywhere in Dean's life, but he still couldn't talk to him. He was still tutoring Sam, Charlie was still refusing to help him, and he was even making himself at home at Dean's table in their study hall period. He was everywhere, and Dean couldn't reach him. It was infuriating and made him feel like a coward  - it was just one guy! One extremely hot, intelligent, more-than-slightly awkward guy. The fact that Cas was as socially awkward around _everyone_ as Dean was around him should have made the Winchester feel better, but for some reason, it didn't. He just felt shitty most of the time. 

 It was April, and finals were getting closer, and Dean felt stressed. The entire year had been work, worrying, and mixed-up feelings, and that just looked like it was going to keep happening into his last year of high school. He was trying to not think about the fact that college and the rest of his life was coming soon, but that was inevitable - he had one more year of being a kid, and then off into adulthood. Great. 

All of the stress lead to Dean taking his car out and driving far more often than usual; it used up a hell of a lot of gas, but it was the only way he could really relax. When he sat behind the wheel of the Impala, he felt like he had control. Everything was in order and not a single moment felt tense. He loved it, so he drove almost every single day out into various parts of town - sometimes the suburbs, or out in the country. He liked to stay away from downtown because of rush hour, but he decided to roll up into the pricier parts of the city on a Friday afternoon. It was cloudy and looked like it might start raining, but he just liked to look at the nice houses sometimes. He and Sam both did - it reminded them of the old house. _  
_

As he drove up the slow incline to the nicest part of town, rain slowly started to patter on his windows. Dean sighed, turned on the windshield wipers and letting the lights flick on. He continued upward, pausing every now and then to admire the gardens in front of a particular building, or feel a slight tug in his heart when he saw a certain kind of green paint on the shutters. When Dean noticed a dark figure walking along the side of the road, his heart tugged in a different way entirely. He watched a familiar beige hood flip up in a sad attempt to block the raindrops, one arm clutched clumsily around a large box in front of him. Dean debated on what to do for three seconds before deciding that he would officially be the shittiest person on earth if let Castiel wander alone out in the rain with a mysterious box. 

He pulled up next to him, rolling down the window and shouting out over a clap of thunder. "CAS!"

The boy turned and looked at him, holding the box closer to his chest. Castiel squinted before walking forward and opening the door, not noticing the way Dean grimaced as the Novak's water-logged clothes dripped over the leather seats. Castiel took of the hoodie, revealing a black t-shirt underneath - Dean had never seen him take the jacket off, and being able to see some other parts of his body made the fluttering in his chest come back. Castiel moved his hand up and over his face, pushing damp strands off of his forehead and making his hair look even more unruly than usual. He turned to Dean after a moment of staring into the box, eyes wide and grateful.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel's voice was softer than usual, and Dean was about to ask why when a soft noise interrupted his thought process. 

He scooted over on the seat, finally examining the contents of the sopping cardboard box. Four puppies were tucked in tightly, one black, another white with brown splotches, and two black with white spots. Dean looked questioningly at the other boy, Castiel setting the box down in his lap and shoulders hunching forward. 

"Someone left them on the road. I was going to take them home and then to the shelter." 

Dean nodded, moving back over and placing his hands on the steering wheel. "Okay, Cas. Where do you live? I can help."

"Help?"

"Yeah, help. Sam had a dog once. I know dogs. I can help."

Castiel's look was so pure and happy, Dean felt like he was going to float out of his own body.

 

***

 

They arrived at the Novak residence in ten minutes, a large, pearly-white mansion sitting at the very top of the hill. The boys ran inside, Cas using his jacket to shield the dogs from more rain. As they came inside, Castiel instructed Dean to run some hot water into a bucket and get towels. The bathroom on the first floor had every possible amenity, and Dean got the supplies necessary to help the dogs. Castiel came into the room to join him, dry shirt and sweatpants on instead of the soaked jeans and tee he'd been wearing before. 

Castiel gently grabbed one of the dogs, showing Dean how to wring out most of the water from the towels so that the pups wouldn't get overwhelmed when they started washing them. They spent thirty minutes calming the dogs down, warming them up and drying them off. After awhile, they both wrapped two dogs up in a fluffy white blanket, holding them close to their chests as the sank down onto the bathroom floor. They were sitting closer than was strictly necessary, but Dean couldn't care less - Castiel looked happy and warm now, gently placing a kiss to each puppy's head. They sat in silence.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Why were you driving up here?"

Dean was unprepared for the question, turning his head to face the other boy. They were shoulder-to-shoulder, and Dean found his face just a few inches from Castiel's. "I, um..."

"You do not have to tell me. I was simply wondering." They both turned away, blushes rising in their cheeks.

"No, no, I can tell you. There's kind of some shitty backstory, though."

"We all have shitty backstories, Dean." Castiel gave him a long look before turning his attention back to the dogs, softly shushing the white one.

"Okay. Well, our house used to be really nice. Kind of like this. Not really, but sort of. Some of the houses here look like our old one did on the outside. It burned up a lot of... important stuff. So it's just nostalgia, I guess."

"Sam told me about the fire, Dean." Cas's voice was quiet, almost soothing.

"Even Mom?"

"Even her." Castiel paused, glancing up at Dean again. "I'm sorry."

"Why? Everyone says they're fucking sorry. They didn't start the damn fire-"

"Dean." 

He quieted almost instantly, the only sound in the room the rustling of sleepy puppies trying to get comfortable.

"I can relate, in a way. My father decided it would be nice to abandon his family."

The bitterness in Cas's voice was palpable, and Dean winced at the words. Castiel stroked the dogs lightly, brushing behind their ears and letting one of them nibble on his thumb. The expression in his face was so sad and  _longing,_ yet his actions remained gentle and calm. Dean looked down at his own hands, simply holding the towel encasing his two dogs. Something in him clicked, like a switch went off in his brain - something in that expression, in his hands, made Dean lean forward and softly peck Castiel's cheek, slight stubble brushing against Dean's lips.

Castiel looked at him, confused and -  _hopeful?_

Dean leaned in again, this time connecting with soft lips and it was  _so much better_ than he could have imagined it to be - warm lips moving against his own, Castiel slipping his tongue over Dean's lip and nipping playfully at his mouth. He had no idea what he was doing, or how he'd managed to get there, but he was kissing a beautiful boy for the first time and it was  _glorious._

They continued for another minute, exploring each other's mouths and laughing softly when one of the puppies started to try and escape from the blanket. They ended up setting the small dogs into a a mostly-empty spare bedroom next to Castiel's, nothing breakable available to the multi-colored puppies. When they softly shut the door behind them, Castiel turned to Dean, confused expression on his face as Dean started walking back down the hallway. 

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"What do you... what were you trying to accomplish?"

Dean stopped for a second, facing the other boy and taking a few steps back towards him. "I was trying to accomplish telling you something in the only way that I know how."

Castiel tilted his head, that one action Dean found so endearing. "What-"

He stepped forward, capturing Cas's lips again and getting to use his hands was  _definitely_ more interesting. He carded his fingers through the dark locks, letting his other hand rest on Castiel's hip. He could feel the sharp bone jutting out underneath Cas's t-shirt, and Dean pulled away before he could start doing less-than-innocent things.

"That." Dean said, slightly out of breath. 

"That?"

"Yes. I feel that about you."

Castiel looked at him for another moment, seeming to contemplate the words. 

"I feel that about you as well."

Dean smiled, Castiel mimicking the action. They stood there in the hallway, grinning like idiots at each other. Castiel walked Dean back down to the main door, giving him another chaste kiss that was so soft and sweet that Dean had to chase his lips again. They parted with gentle smiles and the promise of a date on Sunday.  _  
_

Castiel was everywhere, and now Dean could be everywhere, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> feedback and comments are always appreciated~  
> (very hastily checked over, sorry for mistakes)


End file.
